Halloween Tales
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: I know I changed the name of the story because I decided just to put these one shots all in one.. doubling the scary mwuahahahaha
1. The Clown Statue

_**You're in a dark quiet room, no sound, no light what so ever until a flash of lightnight followed by thunder occurs and we see Tay standing in the middle of the room before bringing up a lit candle**_

_**T: Welcome.. welcome to this most devious of nights, the night of terrors, night of ghouls and demons, a night in which all your biggest nightmares can come true.. All Hallows Eve.. thank you for joining us on this very special occasion as we bring you a chilling tale involving one Tori Vega where she experiences the fright of her life.. and maybe her last *laughs evily* Do enjoy...**_

**The Clown Statue**

"I can't believe I let Sikowitz convince me to do this" Tori Vega said to herself as she stepped up to her teacher's front door "I could be at Andre's Halloween party right now but no I said I'd babysit Sikowitz's sick nephew Mikey" Tori sighed thinking of just walking away and going to the party but thinking better of it, knowing she's have to face Sikowitz at school the next day "At least I'm getting paid to do this" Tori knocks on the door

"What, what who is it?" Sikowitz said through the door before opening it seeing Tori, "Oh hello Tori, just in time.. come in, come in" Sikowitz ushered Tori into the house, "Thank you for doing this Tori, I know it was last minute and you probably had plans"

"No its fine.. wouldn't want to be anywhere else than right here watching your nephew" Tori said a bit sarcastically, "Nice costume by the way"

"What costume?" Sikowitz said as he looked down at his hobo costume before reaching over and grabbing his hobo bag on a stick, "Now Mikey is asleep in the guest bedroom, the medicine he took should let him sleep through the night so you don't have to worry about feeding him or anything just check in on him from time to time... my number is on the counter, help yourself to anything in the fridge but whatever you do, do not look under the sink in the master bathroom." Sikowitz says as he grabs the rest of his things and heads out the door

"Wait, what's under the sink?" Tori yells out to Sikowitz but doesn't get an answer "Sikowitz?" Tori groans when she doesn't get an answer before shutting the door then flopping herself down on the couch "Great, here alone.. nothing to do" she says before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV

A few hours later Tori is still on the couch talking on her phone "No Trina you can't borrow my bra for your costume... because I still haven't gotten the last few that you borrowed back" Tori's mouth drops, "Now that's just rude... No I will not ask Andre if you can come to his party, ask him yourself" Tori hits the end call button before checking the time "I better go check on Mikey" Tori sets her phone on the coffee table and stands up and stretches before heading to the bedroom.

Tori slowly walks to the guest bedroom door and opens in slowly before looking in, seeing Mikey fast asleep and snoring slightly before she closes the door again "Cute kid" she says before heading back towards the living room but she stops when she hears a creaking noise before looking over and seeing that Sikowitz's bedroom door was opened slightly "Hello?" Tori said as she slowly approached the door, pushing it open slightly and peeking in "Hmm.. what was that noise" she pushes the door open more before reaching in and turning the lights on before stepping into the bedroom, looking around the bed and underneath it, looking for anything that could have made the noise she heard but not finding anything she turns back towards the door and almost screams as she falls back onto the bed from fright, seeing a clown with big red eyes, green hair and a misshappened smile painted on its face standing next to the bathroom door "Who are you?" Tori barely manages to utter out but the clown doesn't answer or even move "What the..." Tori gets off the bed and steps towards the clown, waving her hand in front of the clown's face, seeing that it didn't move at all "Huh.. its a statue.. a creepy.. clown statue" Tori says as a shiver runs down her spine before she grabs a towel and puts it over the clown's head "Ugh, Sikowitz is so weird" she says before walking out of the bedroom and back to the living room

An hour later Tori is back on the couch watching TV with a half eaten turkey sandwich on a plate in front of her as she watched a old scary movie, staring intently at the TV as a suspenseful moment was building up, only to practically jump out of her shoes when her phone rang, immediately laughing at herself once she realized it was her phone before grabbing and answering it "Hello? Oh hey Sikowitz... Yes Mikey's fine, he's still asleep... sure everything's fine just watching TV right now... Yes I'm fine to stay til then... Oh hey Sikowitz that clown statue in your room is kinda creepy... Yea the one next to the bathroom door..." Tori gets a confused look on her face, "Why do I need to get Mikey next door... ok ok fine I will" Tori hangs up her phone before going and waking up Mikey then heading over to the next door neighbor's home. Once they had settled in Tori called Sikowitz back.

"Why did you have me bring Mikey to the neighbor's house?" Tori asked

_"Because you said there was a clown statue in my room" Sikowitz said then paused, "I don't have a clown statue"_

Tori's face froze as she dropped her phone, now realizing what had happened and how close she had gotten to someone who had broken into Sikowitz's house while she was there.

_**T: Omg how scary would that be knowing you had literally walked right up to a burgalar.. let alone having it dressed in a clown costume.. Well that's all for this Urban Legend... But I'm feeling good on this Halloween day, so good that I believe I'll carry over the festivities for a few days with more Urban Legends.. hope you will enjoy them.. Sleep tight.. hahaha**_


	2. The Hook

_**T: *lightning crack and I start laughing maniacly* Hahahahahaha Welcome back to our little party of horror's.. our next Urban legend we see the likes of Sam Puckett and Carly Shay driving down Lover's Lane for a little loving action if you know what I mean *winks* Let's join our love birds who are just now arriving...**_

**The Hook**

"Sam where are you taking me?" Carly asked as she looked outside of her girlfriend's car as they turned down a dark wooded dirt road, noticing the radio beginning to become a little scratchy but could still hear the music well

"Don't worry cupcake you're going to love this" Sam replied as she kept driving for a few moment's before coming to a clearing that lead to a drop off that looked over the whole city of Seattle

Once Sam parked the car a few feet from the drop off Carly looked at the sight of the city illuminated in the night "Oh my god Sam this is so beautiful, how did you know about this place?"

"My mom blabs about it every now and then when she comes home from one of her dates... she'd talk about this view and I thought you'd like it" Sam said before leaning over to Carly and kissing her "I still say the view in here is better" she smiled knowing what she said was cheesy but still romantic

"Aww Sam" Carly smiles then looks into the blonde's eyes before leaning in and kissing her again, wrapping her arms around the stronger girl as the kisses quickly progressed into a makeout session until a buzzer on the radio began to go off, followed by a message from the announcer that Carly tried to listen to but Sam kept trying to kiss her, "Sam.. Sam wait we should listen to this"

_"Ladies and Gentlemen" the announcer on the radio said "we intterupt your program to bring you this important news broadcast.. we have just recieved word from the Seattle Police Department that a man who is a patient in the Seattle Mental Institution has escaped.. we urge people who are out around the city to return to their homes immediately as the man is considered armed and dangerous as he stole a metal meat hook he was brought into the institute with and..."_

Sam turns off the radio, much to Carly's dismay "Sam we needed to listen to that"

"Ehh its just someone pulling a prank" Sam leaned in and kissed Carly

"But.. we should.. mmm forget it" Carly tried to plea but she became weaker and weaker from each kiss from Sam before giving in and continuing the makeout seesion that was interrupted

The makeout session started becoming more and more heated with each kiss as Sam slowly made her way on top of Carly until Carly heard something outside in the bushes of the woods "Sam wait.. what was that?"

"Nothing cupcake just an animal in the woods" Sam tried to kiss Carly again but she stopped her when she heard the sounds again

"No Sam something's out there.. I feel like we're being watched"

Sam groaned "Its nothing cupcake.. besides anything out there I can take care of.. you know that" Sam starts kissing on Carly's neck

Carly hears the sounds again and pushes Sam away "Sam.. I'm getting scared.. can we go home? Please?"

Sam looks at Carly for a moment before groaning again and getting in the driver's seat "Ugh fine" Sam started the car and put it into gear before turning the car around and heading back towards the city, earning a thank you kiss on the cheek from Carly

Once the couple had reached Carly's appartment complex Sam parked her car and looked at Carly

"I'm really sorry Sam.. but with the announcement and the noises.. I got scared." Carly said apologetically

Sam sighs "Its fine.. come on lets get up to your apartment" Sam said before opening her door to get out

Carly didn't wait for Sam to come around to open her door, she immediately mimicked Sam's actions, stepping out of the car and closing her door before she looked down and her eyes widened and she screamed at the top of her lungs

Sam raced around the car to Carly and held her "What? What's wrong?"

Carly doesn't say anything she just points with a shakey hand to the car door, showing Sam that there was a meat hook stuck in the door handle

_**T: Oh my another close for our guests but they were indeed able to escape with their lives... barely mwhahahaha... Do join me agian for one more chilling tale.. until then.. do enjoy your time here.. or what's left of it *lightning cracks again as I get a sinister smile on my face***_


	3. The Smell in the Hotel

_**T: *lightning cracks illuminating the room before I hold up a candle, lighting up my face* Ahh I see you've choosen to come back.. we'll see how wise that decision was later but until then welcome back to our humble domain, where I shall bring you our final tail of horror.. this story is sure to chill you to the bone.. haha do enjoy**_

**The Smell in the Hotel**

Miley Stewart with her girlfriend Lilly pulled into a small hotel parking lot having been on the road all day and very exhausted, both girls in desperate need of some sleep

"Which one is it again?" Lilly asked as she looked out the car at the multiple doors lining the one story building

"Room 126 Lil.. Do you even want to take any bags in the room?" Miley asked looking at the clock on the radio seeing it was well past 3 in the morning

"No.. I'm too tired to carry anything in.. let's just go get some sleep" Lilly replied as she opened her door and got out of the car, followed by Miley doing the same

Both girls walked to their hotel room and Miley opened the door, revealing a small one bedroom room that looked like it was barely even cleaned, "Remind me again why we decided to drive and not fly to Tennessee for the holidays?" Miley asked

"Because I'm don't like living just off your Hannah money.. this way I get to chip in" Lilly answered followed by a yawn, "Before you say anything let's get some sleep, I'm too tired to explain why"

"Ok come on" both girl walked in and started getting situated to get ready for bed when Lilly noticed something

"What is that smell?" Lilly said as she looked around the room

Miley sniffed the air "I don't know" Miley started looking with Lilly, trying to locate the sorce of the smell

After a few moments of looking Lilly groaned "Ugh, that's it I'm calling the front desk" Lilly made her way to the phone and dialed the front desk "Hello... Hi we just checked into room 126 and there is a weird odor in the room, is there any way we could get a different room?... Uh huh... are you sure?... Ok then, thank you" Lilly hung up the phone then turned ot Miley, "Well we can't get a different room, there's some kind of convention here in this town and all the rooms are booked but they said they'd come and clean the room real quick to see if that will help any"

Miley groaned "They better hurry because I'm about to pass out right here" Miley yawned before hearing a knock on the door, which Miley quickly answered, letting a few house keepers walk in and they started cleaning the room

After a little while of the house keepers cleaning and spraying air freshener they finally left the room leaving Miley and Lilly by themselves.

"Well.. its a little better" Miley said as she flopped down on the bed face first "It doesn't smell as bad now"

"Yea but it still smells some" Lilly said as she mimicked Miley's actions, flopping back first on the bed next to the brunette, "But I'm too tired to complain.. lets just get some sleep then get out of here."

"I'm with you on that one.. good night Lillybear"

"Good night Miles" Lilly replied before both girls drifted to sleep

A few hours later Lilly woke up to a horrific smell, almost getting sick "Ugh! Miley wake up"

"What's wro..." Miley stopped mid sentence as she woke up, smelling the same thing Lilly did "Oh god the smell again.. That's it I'm getting the manager" Miley said then grabbed the phone calling the front desk "Hello? Yes I'd like to speak to the manager... Hello... Yes we're in room 126 and we called earlier about a smell in our room, now house keepers came and cleaned up but the smell is still here and has gotten worse we are leaving and we'd like our money back... fine you can come look for yourself we'll be getting ready to leave" Miley hung up the phone

A few moments later the manager of the hotel came to the room knocking and Miley answered.

"Come on in" Miley let the manager in and immediately sees he noticed the smell "Yea your house keepers basically masked the smell but that wore off"

The manager starts frantically looking around, tearing the room apart, opening drawers and turning tables over trying to find the smell as Lilly and Miley watched before the manager flipped over the bed mattress, seeing that the board that was covering the box spring had been broken and that the smell was coming from the box spring.

"What the.." The manager said before grabbing the loose part of the board and pulling it completely off causing a gasps to come from both girls

"Oh my god" Lilly said as she covered her mouth and nose, burying her face into Miley's chest to hide her face

Miley just held Lilly as she looked on at the sight of the manager looking inside the box spring of the bed, seeing the source of the smell.. looking at the sight of a dead body that had just started to decay.. realizing that she and Lilly had just slept with a corpse

_**T: Oh my word, what a horrifying thing to discovery, to find out that you slept with a dead body *shivers* Ugh sends a chill down your spine... well that concludes our tale of terrors for this night... I do hope you enjoyed your stay... see you soon**_

_**M: Oh one more thing, I know its late but please everyone wish Tay a happy belated birthday which was on Halloween... bye**_


End file.
